King Thor Vol 1 4
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Gods. I don't want it to end. I don't want it to ever end. | Speaker = Shadrak | StoryTitle1 = Conclusion: What is the Spirit of Thunder? | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Penciler1_2 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Penciler1_3 = Andrea Sorrentino | Penciler1_4 = Chris Burnham | Penciler1_5 = Nick Pitarra | Penciler1_6 = Aaron Kuder | Penciler1_7 = Olivier Coipel | Penciler1_8 = Russell Dauterman | Penciler1_9 = Michael Del Mundo | Inker1_1 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_2 = Gabriel Hernandez Walta | Inker1_3 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_4 = Chris Burnham | Inker1_5 = Nick Pitarra | Inker1_6 = Aaron Kuder | Inker1_7 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_8 = Russell Dauterman | Inker1_9 = Michael Del Mundo | Colourist1_1 = Ive Svorcina | Colourist1_2 = Chris O'Halloran | Colourist1_3 = Dave Stewart | Colourist1_4 = Nathan Fairbairn | Colourist1_5 = Michael Garland | Colourist1_6 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_7 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_8 = Michael Del Mundo | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** *** *** *** ** ** Captain America * * * * Unnamed Frost Giant * ** ** ** ** ** ** in flashback}} * ** ** Antagonists: * * * * & , Gods of Contraband * Unnamed stars * Ice Apes Other Characters: * * * Jane and Steve's descendants * * * * Unnamed Gods of the Xigal System * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Early Humans * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** **** *** * Items: * * * arm prostheses * Thor-Force * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * * * 1,000 Nights of RagnarokCategory:1,000 Nights of Ragnarok | Synopsis1 = | Solicit = THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE YEARS-SPANNING, AWARD-WINNING SAGA! The sun has gone black. Midgard isn’t far behind. The entire Multiverse is dying — and with it, the last of the gods. A millennium ago, the God of Thunder heard a whisper: “Gorr was right.” Now Gorr the God of God-Butchers ascends to his final murder: the All-Father of all existence. Plus, a who’s who of Jason’s past THOR collaborators and a few surprise guests help close out the story in thunderous style! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included